This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Existing tape feed systems for self-piercing rivet machines typically have a ratcheting wheel between the self-piercing rivet fastener supply reel and the receiver. The exhausted tape leaving the receiver is typically left as a free end and allowed to fall on the floor. Cleaning up this exhausted tape can cost a surprisingly large amount of money for a manufacturer to clean up; hundreds of thousands of dollars, if not millions of dollars annually.